


Old Friend: Book Six

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [51]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Hart of Dixie, Real Person Fiction, Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, gymshark athlete zac perna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Lemon and Co dine and dash one evening. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Six  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/WR/HOD has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) WR/HOD(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Lemon and Co dine and dash one evening.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Lemon Breeland...Jaime King  
> Micki Ramirez...Lindsey Morgan  
> Zac Perna...Himself  
> August Walker...Kale Culley  
> Cordell Walker...Jared Padalecki

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Six months ago my friend August and I were sitting outside his house house late at night. Close together since the temperature began to drop. August's family consisted of the parents Cordell "Walker" and Emily plus his older sister Stella.

We were both hungry and August suggested getting food at The Counter. After Emily was told "where" we were going August and I headed to The Counter. Zac one of our friends met us there.

We ordered our burgers and the server Lemon brought them a few minutes later. When finished eating I realized that I had no money to pay the bill. Neither did Zac or August. Zac said that we should "dine and dash." I had no problems with it but knew that August "might" since he was the normally "good guy."

"August Are you in or out?" I inquired.

"Jari I'm in." August said. 

August, Zac, and I left The Counter getting away with "not paying" the bill. We took turns hitting Zac's "vape pen" on the walk to Zac's home to hang out.

Micki the Manager called the Police. Officer Jenny spent the next few days questioning "anyone who might know something" including me. I didn't let on to anything. When August's parents found out about the investigation I blamed him for "everything." Walker and Emily seemingly believed me. 

"Sorry. It was August." I said.

Zac never "confirmed or denied" if I was lying about August. After calling me "every asshole in the book" August ended our friendship and wasn't speaking to Zac anymore either. August had many arguments with his parents over the "dine and dash" incident and eventually asked to live with Liam his uncle. Sympathetic, Liam made it clear that the "decision" was actually up to Walker since August was "his" son.

Of course Walker wouldn't allow it at first until realized that it might be the only way to save their father son relationship. When August moved I did end up going back to the Counter and paying the bill. Lemon and Micki were forgiving towards me.

I sometimes considered telling August's parents the truth about the dine and dash but never had the "nerve" to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
